1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for service delivery framework, and more particularly, to a system and method for open service gateway initiative (OSGi).
2. Description of Related Art
The open service gateway initiative (OSGi) specification is developed by the OSGi Alliance, and which is dedicated to specifying an integrated information service platform. A remote software service provider can provide application programs and add-on services to its users through such a service platform, wherein these application programs and add-on services can be dynamically downloaded through the Internet and automatically installed into end-user devices according to user requirements.
In recent years, different OSGi based service platforms for automotive telematics have been developed. In particular, the OSGi Vehicle Expert Group (VEG) proposes the support of web services as a major requirement to OSGi based service platforms for automotive telematics. However, the support of web services in automotive telematics is confronted with two major issues. The first issue is the optimization for low bandwidth. Because the transmission of web services to telematics devices is usually restricted by wireless communication bandwidths and connection expenses, a service provider desires the data transmission quantity to be optimized. The second issue is about unstable links. A web service relies on a constant network connection to transmit service calls, call waiting, and service data. However, because the telematics wireless network environment of the service provider has posed a great challenge to the stable network performance.